The Wolf Within
by klaroline-heart
Summary: Caroline Stilinski hasn't been home in 7 years, she's now home to keep her brother out of trouble. She starts a relationship with Derek Hale and her past soon comes back to haunt her... Jordan/Caroline & Derek/Caroline & Peter/Caroline


**Hello Lovelies,**

 **I know that i've been away for a while but now that my laptop has been repaired i am back with my new story. I previously posted a first chapter to a TEEN WOLF/VAMPIRE DIARIES fic but i've decided to scrap it and restart with a new beginning. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

The Wolf Within

 _7 Years Ago_

 _The evening sky darkened as they pulled up outside the hospital._

 _Caroline and Stiles held hands as their father ushered them into the main doors to Beacon Falls Hospital._

 _Caroline watched as the patients and staff eyed the two children sympathetically_ _._

 _"Come on you two" Melissa McCall suggested taking the pair with her, Their father offered her a courteous smile and a nod._

 _The two young children followed the nurse, Stiles best friend Scott's mother to a waiting room that held colouring books and magazines._

 _"Where has Daddy gone Caroline?" Stiles looked at his sister older by three years,_

 _She felt the tears filling her eyes but tried not to let them show for him, she didn't want to scare her baby brother._

 _"He'll be back soon" Caroline said as she lead her little brother to the colouring table._

 _she knew that their dad had gone to see their mom, she wasn't well and their dad was trying to hide it from them but Caroline was old enough to know that his tearful sobs late at night weren't from cases that he'd been working on lately._

 _She was eleven years old, she wasn't stupid._

 _Once She had set her brother up at the table to colour in she sat beside Melissa._

 _"Is Mom going to die?" She barely whispered trying not to let her brother hear of her concerns._

 _Melissa looked at the blonde girl, so much like her mother, young and beautiful_

 _"I don't know Sweetie. The doctors are doing everything they can" Caroline nodded while twiddling her fingers in her lap_

 _"I'm scared. I don't want her to die. I need my mom" Caroline didn't expect it, but all at once she burst into tears, sobbing and shaking_ _Violently._

 _"Hey.. Hey come on, let it all out" Melissa wrapped a supportive arm around Caroline holding her gently in her arms allowing her to sob onto her uniform_ _._

 _The door opened revealing their blood shot eyed father_

 _"Come on kids. Your mom wants to see you" Caroline watched as her brother ran to their father tugging at his hand, Caroline stood slowly offering Melissa a grateful smile as she followed her dad._

 _They stopped at the door, behind this door was going to be their last moments, Caroline knew this was their goodbye, this was the end for them and she was scared. Who would braid her hair or teach her to apply make up or even listen to her when she talked about boys._

 _Caroline watched as her father opened the door revealing their mother._

 _Caroline watched as her brother ran to her side "Mommy. I was with Mel_ _issa and i made a picture just for you, i wanted to make you feel better"_

 _Their mother's beautiful smile still showed but it was different, her skin was worn and her cheeks had lost their pink blush._

 _"My baby boy Stiles. You're such a sweet boy. Can Mommy have a cuddle"_

 _Caroline smiled softly as her baby brother clung to their mother, nobody called him by his birth name, he couldn't pronounce it so their mother called him Stiles instead, she said it was his special name._

 _Their father reached out for Caroline bringing her close to him_

 _"Sweetheart, you need to say goodbye to your mother" Caroline nodded cautiously walking towards her mother, it scared her._

 _She could almost see death leering over their mother, her skin frail and grey, no longer the beautiful glowing tan with the pink cheeks that matched her own._

 _Elizabeth released stiles giving him sweet kisses and whispering their I love you's before opening her arms for her daughter._

 _"Come here Sweetheart" Caroline couldn't stop the tears that escaped her eyes as she clung to her mother holding her tightly unwilling to let her go._

 _"It's OK. It's going to be all OK. You will do great things my beautiful girl. I will always be with you, I promise" Caroline nodded freeing herself from her mother as their father escorted Stiles from the room._

 _"Why mom. I don't want you to go, How am i going to learn anything without you" Elizabeth touched her daughters cheek, the bright glow of her cheeks and the crisp green eyes that matched her grandfathers_

 _"Your Dad, he is a good listener. Don't be afraid to open up to him Caroline, he is a good man and he is always there for you" Caroline nodded_

 _"I love you mom" Elizabeth smiled softly_

 _"I love you too" Caroline watched as her mother closed her eyes softly._

 _"I'll come back tomorrow" Caroline whispered waiting for her mothers response but nothing came._

 _Then all she could hear was the bleeping of the monitor, her father rushing into the room followed by doctors and the blood curdling scream that escaped her mouth, she refused to leave her mother, unable to let her go until her father pulled her away trying to sooth his young daughters heart._

* * *

7 years later

"Come on Care, It's going to be funny" Caroline rolled her eyes at the stupidity of her friends suggestion on Senior prank night

"I know you hate him but seriously Ty? Mr Tanner would flip if he finds out it was you, could you imagine what would happen if your dad finds out?"

Tyler sighed "Fine, Only because Dad would beat me if he found out it was me"

Caroline chuckled as she jumped onto his back making him lead her to their next spot.

"Lets go find the others. We've finished this hallway" Caroline suggested pointing her hand towards the double doors at the end of the hall.

"Charge!" She ordered giggling as her best friend rolled his eyes running with her on his back

. "Gosh could you two be any more childish?" Matt chuckled as they came barrelling through the doors.

"Oh come on Matt they're cute together" Caroline glared at Bonnie

"We are just friends, Unlike you and Jeremy, we all know you want to kiss him"

Caroline giggled as she jumped down from Tyler's back dodging Bonnie's hands as she tried to catch her.

"That's not funny Caroline. I do not have a crush on Elena's kid brother" Matt, Tyler and Caroline all looked at Bonnie

"Don't give me those eyes, I do not have a crush on him, sure he's hot..."

"Whose Hot?" The trio burst into laughter as Elena entered the hallway followed by her boyfriend Stefan Salvatore

"Oh nothing, we were just talking about Jensen Ackles" Elena looked at them all not convinced

"OK then. We've finished our halls how about you?"

They all nodded "Mystic Grill anybody?" Caroline asked.

They all nodded in agreement "Sure let's go get some food"

Caroline's life had taken a completely different turn after her mothers death, she never got over that day and she spiralled so much that her dad ended up sending her to Virginia with Elizabeth's Brother Alaric.

Life was different in Mystic Falls, She had learned so much about this mystical little town, they were no longer secrets, Her life was filled with witches, werewolves and Vampires.

* * *

Settling up at their booth they all discussed their pranks laughing and joking

"You wanted to do what? He would have killed you" Matt chuckled when Tyler told them what he wanted to do to Mr Tanner.

"Oh come on, that dude needs to lighten up." Caroline flicked his ear

"Yeah Ty because putting pictures of naked models with your male teachers head would be so funny? What about Ric? Who did his class?"

Stefan and Elena grinned "What did you guys do?" The pair nodded in unison

"We filled one draw with honey and the next one with feathers" Caroline grinned but It wasn't as cool as the ones her and Tyler had set up

"So you want to make him feather hands? You should see what we've done"

Tyler chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her neck "We've totally won this" Caroline nodded.

They'd poured honey on all the class door handles and all the lockers, except their own.

"I think we might have"

As their food arrived so did the deputy, He was hot and all the girls liked him.

He smiled at the group as he came towards them "Hey" He stood at then end of their booth.

"Deputy, What can we do for you?" Tyler greeted.

He looked towards Caroline "I've been called to take Caroline home, Her Uncle is worried"

Caroline groaned

"If he put the bottle down long enough he'd know that i was fine. I'll see you guys later"

Her friends all offered their good byes as she climbed from the booth following the deputy to his car.

* * *

She climbed in the front beside him as he drove

"You've really got to find a better excuse, Poor Ric, everybody must think he's an alcoholic"

He pulled up in a secluded area then looked at her

"I wanted to see you" Caroline climbed onto his lap smiling at him as she rested her hands on his shoulders

"Deputy Parish, Did you miss me?" She leaned in towards him prepared to kiss him but pulled away

"I think you need to show me how much you missed me" He didn't pause to think he pulled her head towards him kissing her passionately.

He couldn't get the blond out of his head, she was a senior and he was a police deputy that should know better than to start an illicit affair with a teenager.

Caroline pushed him away "Jordan. We can't keep sneaking around, My friends are going to start asking questions not to mention that Ric would kill me if he found out"

Jordan pulled away from kissing her bare shoulder

"I would be dead if people knew. We agreed to keep this between us"

He leaned towards her his lips barely touching her skin before she pushed him away again

"I didn't agree to anything, it was your idea" She climbed off his lap leaving him in an awkward position.

"Oh come on Caroline! You can't leave me like this, I'm on duty tonight" Caroline ignored him as she climbed from the passenger seat leaving him alone in the car.

She could walk home or her other option was calling the one person she trusted with anything.

She sighed as she dialled the number "Hi. I know it's late but can you pick me up please" She ended the call and stood at the bus stop waiting for her ride

"Caroline, Come on just let me take you home" Caroline crossed her arms against her chest and turned away from him.

She wasn't his secret, she hated secrets. The blue Camaro pulled up behind the police cruiser

"You called him?" Caroline ignored the hurt in Jordan's voice as she made her way to Damon

"Hey Blondie. Couldn't call your friends?" Caroline ignored him as she climbed in beside her uncles Best friend.

"Please don't tell Ric" She said as they drove away.

Damon kept his eyes on the road as he spoke

"You know he isn't stupid, He knows you and Green eyed Deputy have been seeing each other." Caroline looked shocked

"You mean he knows? How long? Did you tell him?" Damon shrugged his shoulders

"I dunno but no i didn't tell him." Damon pulled up outside her uncle's apartment

"Thanks." She smiled as she climbed from the car rushing towards the apartment.

* * *

Walking through the front door she was greeted by her Uncle watching the door

"Caroline" She sighed as she came towards him

"Hi Ric. What's wrong?" She noticed the look on his face, it wasn't that of disappointment it was that of worry

"You've got to go back to Beacon Hills." Caroline all but laughed at him, she hadn't seen her father in five years.

He hadn't attempted to visit, he was always busy with work or keeping Stiles out of trouble.

"No. No i'm not going back there, i've built a life here and this is my last year! Ric please, tell him I'm not going home please"

Alaric stood from his chair walking towards her resting his hands on her shoulders

"I'm sorry Caroline. He's your father" Caroline groaned as she stormed towards the stairs

"This isn't fair! Why should i return to that place, it's the last place i want to be, So i can have nightmares of mom dying in front of me again, If he wanted to torture me he could have just sent Klaus" Ric smirked at her remark

"I know you don't want to go home but your dad thought maybe you could get through to Stiles"

Caroline halted at the mention of her little brother, she remembered his ten year old face, the tears in his eyes as she was shipped off in their Uncle Alaric's car because of her self destructive behaviour and her unhealthy relationship with Peter Hale.

The Uncle to her school classmate Derek Hale. The last she'd heard their family home was burned to the ground with half of the family inside.

"What's wrong with Stiles?" Ric sighed

"The same thing as you, Curiosity and investigating and an over active imagination regarding _Supernatural Creatures_ but we both know that he isn't imagining things" Caroline nodded

"Fine. You'll have to tell everybody that i've gone on vacation, i'll be back in two weeks and no later. I'm going to leave tonight" She continued up the stairs leaving Alaric open mouthed and concerned.

* * *

In Beacon Hills

Stiles stood beside his best friend as they walked through the forest, leading towards the broken down building.

"I bet this place is haunted. Like there are the ghost of the Hale family" Scott rolled his eyes at his best friend

"It's not haunted Stiles. Are we going to find my inhaler or not?" The pair searched the ground for the blue pump

"This is Private Property!" The pair spun around to see the boy not much older than themselves stood behind them

"We're just looking for something" Stiles called out, he knew the face, Derek Hale.

"Here" he launched the pump in Scott's direction who caught it with his new reflexes.

"Thanks" Derek glared at the pair

"Now Go!" The two teens continued back to the Jeep.

"Dude that was Derek Hale" Stiles said to his best friend.

"He's only a year older than Caroline, His family burned to death in a fire a few years ago" Scott and Stiles reached the Jeep climbing in

"Didn't your sister date one of the Hales back then?" Stiles turned the engine on

"No she was obsessed with Peter Hale. He died in the fire. He was like sixteen or seventeen and she was twelve. That's why dad sent her away"

Scott knew it was hard for Stiles to discuss his sister, five years was a long time to not have any real contact with her, He missed her and Scott couldn't do anything to ease the pain.

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski hated paper work, he loved his job just not the written work that joined it.

He stared at the selection of crime scene photos before him on the table.

Laura Hale, One of the few people that had survived the dreaded fire that took most of her family, How could he contact her brother when he only had half of her body in the morgue.

"Sir. We've got a young girl at the front desk demanding to see you" He looked up from the paper work in front of him

"Blond hair, green eyes?" the officer nodded

"Send her in" the officer disappeared to get the girl.

When she entered the room, she was an image of beauty, looking exactly like her mother.

"Dad" John smiled at his daughter he had missed her.

"Hey Sweetie" Caroline sped to her fathers waiting arms as he stood to hold her.

"You've grown up so much, so beautiful, so much like.." a lump formed in his throat

"Like mom. I know Uncle Ric tells me all the time. So what's going on with Stiles?"

John pulled away from his daughter settling back into his chair

"He's going to get himself in trouble, he keeps listening to my calls and turning up and crime scenes"

Caroline sighed as she leaned against the table

"So you called me home because Stiles is acting out? I'm in my final year at school and trying to prepare for college"

John sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck

"I know you're doing well in school and that you've already made your decision on Witemore college. Just because we haven't seen each other in a long time doesn't mean that Alaric hasn't contacted me regarding your grades. Stiles will open up to you"

Caroline groaned "Fine! I'm not staying no longer than two weeks though, i've got to get back home"

"This is your home" Caroline rolled her eyes as she stood to leave

"No dad. Mystic Falls is my home. Beacon Hills is just a place i used to live!" Caroline walked out of the room slamming the door behind her.

She was far too much like him.

* * *

Caroline stood outside her old home, it looked the same and it scared her.

The last time she stood inside was the night that her father had called Alaric to take her with him because he could no longer handle her destructive behaviour.

She headed towards the front door, her own key jangling in her hand, she couldn't handle the smell of their home when her mom had died.

Unlocking the door she entered the home, it was different inside, her father had painted the entrance, the photographs that once lined the walls had been replaced with those of birds.

The thudding of feet trailing down the stairs startled her but she should have expected it, he was no longer ten years old, he looked just like their mother.

The Stilinski darker hair but he had her eyes and nose.

"Care?" Caroline nodded as tears formed in her eyes

"Hey, baby bro" Stiles shot at his sister wrapping his arms around her pulling her close

"I missed you. Dad never said you were coming home" Caroline held him as tightly as she could, over his shoulders she noticed the boy with unruly hair and tanned skin,

she knew his face had sat with him and Stiles when his own father abandoned him and his mother

"Hey Scott" Scott held his hand up smiling a little

"Why are you home?" Stiles asked as he pulled away from Caroline.

She looked between the pair "You, Dad said you're dipping your fingers in pies that aren't yours?"

Stiles grinned "Me no. I've been good. I was just walking around in the woods last night when i happened to run into dad"

Caroline rested her hands on her hips "I am not stupid Stiles, i can practically smell the lies on you. Look i really need to unpack and call my friends, so if you'll excuse me"

Caroline cut through past Scott and his instincts taking control, he could smell it on her she smelt just like him with a hint of something else.

* * *

Scott dashed down the stairs to Stiles as they walked into the kitchen

"This means we're going to have to hide the fact that the Hales have returned and that they're werewolves" Stiles whispered low enough that only Scott could hear.

"I don't think you can hide it. I think Caroline's a werewolf" Stiles looked at his best friend straight faced then burst out laughing

"My sister is not a werewolf, She's just an ordinary girl who-"

"I'm actually a Hybrid" Stiles jumped as he turned to face his sister

"A what?" Scott and Stiles looked at Caroline as she entered the room

"Why else do you think Ric took me with him. Things with Peter got complicated, I was thirteen years old and he had me attacked by an alpha. Ric found out and took me to Mystic Falls to help me. So yes i am part werewolf"

Stiles was in utter shock but he wanted to know the other half

"What else are you? If you're half Werewolf what else are you?" Caroline hated this part, hated explaining her species, it was always Klaus' forte.

He was her alpha, one of her closest friends. "I'll have to show you" without warning she let the blood fill her eyes allowing the black veins to appear along with the sharp white fangs

"Wow!" Stiles said wide eyed and in shocked.

Then a smile formed on his face as he looked between Scott and Caroline "This is so cool! My sister is officially awesome"

Caroline's face returned back to normal "So you aren't scared or ashamed that i'm like this?"

Scott smiled "It's a new Supernatural being to add to his list, He's obsessed with the supernatural"

Caroline rolled her eyes "Must be the Saltzman in us, uncle Ric is a vampire hunter although his best friend is a vampire and i discovered mom had connections to the vampires in Mystic Falls too" Stiles gasped he couldn't work it out, their mom.

Gentle loving mother knew about the supernatural world.

"What about Dad why doesn't he know?" Caroline shrugged her shoulders but she knew the real answer, Ric had told her it was so that if anybody had compelled their father for information regarding their family then he wouldn't know what they were asking.

"Mom and Ric thought it was for the best. I've got to head out but i'll be back before eight" She said as she turned to walk away from the boys.

"I wonder what Derek's going to say when he sees your sister?" Stiles slapped Scott's chest

"That's it. That's where she's going, She's going to find Peter. If he finds her he will kill her" Stiles rushed after his sister with Scott running behind him but she and her car had gone.

* * *

She knew the trail, she'd walked it a billion times, all the times she'd cuddle up to a seventeen year old Peter Hale as they stumbled half drunk up towards the Hale house.

It was familiar to her, she missed the house, the laughter that erupted from her when Derek and Laura would taunt Peter over his friendship with the much younger girl.

She sighed as she looked up sadly at the half crumbled home, it broke her heart, the place that saved her so many times before Peter took away her humanity because of his selfishness.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Caroline spun around to see a older much hotter Derek Hale.

He'd grown into his body, he was no longer the boy a year older than her.

"Derek? Derek Hale?" He tried not to look confused at who she was but he had no idea, her scent wasn't familiar and she didn't really look familiar

. "Caroline Stilinski!" She said as she rested her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry about your family." Derek's eyes softened, as he looked her over.

She didn't look the same, she wasn't just grown up she seemed stronger and wiser.

"Is Peter?" Derek shock his head

"He's been in hospital recovering from the fire for the last five years." Caroline sighed

"How did it happen? I never knew your family had enemies" Derek chuckled

"Yeah not a lot of people did. It was my fault though, i trusted the wrong people and they tried killing my family."

Caroline moved towards him "I'm so sorry, If i had known.."

Derek shrugged his shoulders "You'd do what? You couldn't help" Caroline shock her head

"Do you know what he did to me? Did you know that Peter asked an alpha to bite me?" Derek looked at her confused

"It was a family secret, He wasn't supposed to share that with anybody?" Caroline felt the sadness filling her heart

"He didn't tell me what he was planning, i didn't know until the night of my first full moon, I was lucky. Another alpha found me, He wasn't a normal alpha he was special and he saved my life"

"How special are we talking exactly?" Caroline chuckled at his question, She knew the only way to reveal how special then she had to reveal her true self.

"Don't go freaking out or trying to kill me ok. I have to show you what i mean because he made me the same as him"

Derek nodded as he watched her face and saw the same thing her brother saw.

"What was that?" Caroline smiled

"I'm a Hybrid, I'm half werewolf but i am also half vampire. It makes me stronger than most other supernatural creatures."

He almost laughed but watching her straight face he refrained from it.

"So who is your alpha?" Caroline looked at the house before her.

"Originally Deucalion, it wasn't by choice. Peter had lied and told him that Taliha had insisted on turning me into a werewolf but after this he sought out to help me. He contacted me in Mystic Falls and suggested i contact Klaus Mikaelson the Original Hybrid"

Derek was lost for words there was more than he thought to the blond that he once showed off in front off to gain her attention.

The ringing of Caroline's phone halted their conversation, looking down at her phone she internally groaned

"Jordan!" She said answered holding the phone to her ear

"Look i don't need to tell anybody where i've gone. It's family business. I'm fine don't worry about me"

Caroline ended the call turning back to look at Derek but he had already gone leaving her alone outside the hold house.

The memories they held hurt but they were also some of the greatest days of her live after her mothers death.

Now she needed to help her brother and prevent anybody hurting him.

* * *

 **R &R**

 **So i was going to have Peter and Caroline in an unhealthy relationship but changed my mind due to the age gap.**


End file.
